


Ectoplasm of Love

by Shayheyred



Category: due South
Genre: Bad Fic, Crack, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Amy Lee, I <3 EVANESSSSSCENCE, you are too kewl!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ectoplasm of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apetslife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apetslife/gifts).



> For a "Bad!fic" Challenge on Due South Flashfiction.  
> For **apetslife** , whose prompt was: _"Fraser dyes in a fire lol and his boyfriend Ray is so sad so he drinks a lot and wears black all the time and one night hes drinking beer and listening to Evanessences (omg such a great band!!!!) and he thinks maybe hell kill himself lol and he starts cutting and stuff and then fraser comes back as a ghost and says NO! lol and then ray cries and the power of his tears and the music brings Fraser back to life right there in Rays kitchen and now Rays tears are all of joy lol! Plese include lots of lyrics of my favorite band EVANESSCENSE! THEY ARE GR8 THEY WILL CHANGE YOUR LIVE!!!!"_

Ms. Amy Lee  
 **EVANESSCENCE**  
c/o Amy's Lyric Journal  
<http://www.evanescence.com/band/journal/index.html>

Dear Amy Lee

I don’t know if this weill reach you but I hope it will because OMG you are the greatest singer EVAH! snd Evanescense is my FAVORITE BAND, so kewl.I mean it, and everyone thinks so, all mu friends.

My name is Amy, too! Well, really Amanda but eveyone calls me Amy, at least my friends do LOL. I go to high School, I;m in the 9th grade at Rutger Hauer High School here in Santa Monica, and I'm writing to you b/c I am a writer too, LOL, not like you, I don't write songs, but I write stories. Have you heard of fanfic? I wrote some about you and the band but it sux so I wont sent it to you, but I had and idea and I thought maybe you would want to do it? It would be a great movie, or even a tv movie, and if you would be in it, or write music for it, it would rock really alot more than it does already.

I wrote this for Mr. Rabinowitz's Creative Wiritng Class, and even tho I only got a B-, I think its good, but even if it sux, Its like a play, that's how I wrote it. Do you know about Due SOuth? It was like my mom's favorite show (its really old, like her, but it's GR8! About a Mounty from Canada, LOL, and Ray, he's a cop in Chicago. They love ach other. When the play starts, Fraser (the Mounty) is dead. It's still a love story btw).

I wanted you to see it, b/c mayebe it will make you write some songs about Ray and Frasier, and you could put them on your next CD and put my name in the credits, which would be AWESOME.

So here it is. (MR. Rabinowitx gave me the title, btw, b/c I never heard of the word b/4. So maybe you would have to thank him too.)

Here it goes! I'm sorry if its bad, it’s the first play I've done.  
OMG I'm really nervous!!111!!!

* * *

  
  
**Ectoplasm of Love**   
  


SCENE 1. Rays Apartment.

Ray is sitting in the dark, crying. And listening to EVANESSENSE:

 **"Even In Death"**

 _Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

Ray: Oh Frasier! Why did you have to die?

Frasier's VOice: He says the words over the [CHORUS:]

 _I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

Yes, Ray, even in death our love goes on.

Ray: (COvers his ears, falls on floor, cries) Oh no! I'm hearing your voice, Fraser!  
I'm going crazy!!!

 **EVANESCENCE:**   
_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_

Fraser's voice: [Chorus]  
 _I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

Fraser: Ray, Ray, I still love you!

 **EVANECENSE** :  
 _And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
People die, but real love is forever._

Ray crawls over to a photo of Fraser) That's right, Fraser, real love is forever. (He kisses the picture) Why, oh, why Fraser did you have to die in that fire, even if you were saving those babies and the other ppl?  
(He gets a BEER and drinks it all withone gulp.) I can't live without you, my love!

 **EVANESSENSE:  
"Going Under"**

 _Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
(I’m going under)_

(Ray goes to the kitchen and gets a knife. )

RAY: Bleeding…blood. My blood for you, Frase.

 ** _EVENASSANCE_** : _Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

(Ray sits on the couch and looks at the picture. He looks at the knife. Photo. Knife, photo, Kinfe, Photo. Knife.) Huh.

What should I do, Fraser? I don't want to live without you.

FRASER;S VOICE: Don't do it, RAY!

(Ray dosen't listen. He takes the knife and makes a little cut on the back of his arm. ) Ow! (He has some beer) I can do this. For you, Fraser!!1

EVANESENCSE"  
 _I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

 _So go on and scream_

(Ray screams)

 _Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

RAY; (turns his hand over and starts to cut his wrist.) For you.

FRASER: (BEcomes solid) RAY!!!!

 **EVANNESANCE:**  
"Away From Me" (I LOVE THIS!!!~MY FAVORITE!! SOOOOO SAD`)

 _Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become_

FRASER: RAY, RAY> RAY, RAY RAY!!!!!

RAY: (Stops cutting, bleeding) FRASER!! Are you really here?

FRASER: No ray I am a ghost, but I don't want you to die. Don't do that. Suicide is never the right answer.

 **(MR. Rabinowitx said to put that in somewhere, so its here LOL)**

Ray: Its not fair, Fraser! I love you, and I want to be with you, no matter what the world and people say, but your not alive, and it's sooo sad!

(Cries)

FRASER: Cry, Ray, cry and wish for me to be with you. And with the poeer of music, maybe we will be togther. Just promise me you won't kill yourself?

RAY: (Cries more) Oh yes yes Frase I promise! I wont kill myself!

(THE MUSIC gets really really loud)

EVNSSNCE   
_Is this real enough for you  
You were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
We'll remain together_

 _You can't abandon me  
You belong to me_

 _Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender_

 _Darling, there's no sense in running  
You know I will find you  
Everything is perfect now  
We can live forever_

 _You can't abandon me  
You belong to me_

 _Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender_

RAY: I surrender, Fraser I surrender!

FRASER: (Says the words while the song plays  
 _Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye_

 **(NOTE: Ray falls asleep and then something happens, okay, I don't know what but its magic and when he gets up Fraser is there with him in bed (if its a tv movie they wont be naked b/c you cant show that)**

  
Ray: OMG! FRASier! You are alive!!

FRASER: Yes, Ray, the power of our love and the music of EVANESSCCENSSCE has brought me back to life!

(THEY KISS) and music comes up as they kiss and it fades out and you see the ocean.

 **EVENENCE"Before The Dawn"**

 _Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn _

_If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn _

[Chorus]  
 _somehow i know that we cant wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours  
Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

 _[Chanting]_

THE END…?!!!!!!!!!?

OK, that’s it! Pls send feedback. I hope you want to do this, b/c it would be INCREDIBLE!

Write back, please. :)

Amy (Amanda) Mizner  


* * *

 _TO: Bob Fulgram, Ambinder Management  
FR: Amy Lee  
RE: Script idea_

 _Dear Bob-_

 _Taking a minute out from frantic writing to run this idea by you. I think it could be a terrific project for us, and you know how long I've been trying to hook us up with a film._

 _Please read my attached film treatment. I think it would make a great story. Think of it as Brokeback Mountain crossed with Ghost. And it’s a musical, too! I've even got a few new lyrics that would work for the opening…_

* * *


End file.
